The First Day
by Suaru-chan
Summary: Rin was starting her first day of school; the only problem was she didn't want to go! Alternate Universe


**Format: **Epic Drabble  
**Final Word Count: **999  
**Title: **The First Day  
**Genre: **AU/Children/Family  
**Rating: **G  
_**General Setting; **_  
**Place: **Japan  
**Time: **Modern Day  
**Characters: **Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken  
**Situation: **Rin starts her first day of elementary school.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the plot, or anything involved with Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the rightful property of Takahashi, Rumiko!**

* * *

The building looked utterly harmless; small and brightly colored, the multitude of voices echoing within the cluttered halls. Adults roamed to and fro, corralling children into rooms where teachers moved between tables, chatting animatedly as the young pupils settled themselves after disposing of their encumbering necessities.

They were all so small, seemingly almost out of place in the miniature seats, the room so large in comparison to their nimble frames. The multitude of the rainbow was left in scattered art projects that adorned the walls, the images and shapes drawing the small masses of bodies to them. A mother collected her young before him, half dragging the protesting boy towards another room covered in cut out butterflies before disappearing into the vibrant depths.

Small fingers curled about his hand, drawing golden eyes down to meet wide chocolate orbs. There was a frown on those petal pink lips, her brows drawn taunt in worry and it brought a frown of his own.

"What is wrong, Rin?" He maneuvered them around a portly teacher struggling to appease an irate mother and her sniffling daughter.

"Rin doesn't want to stay." It had been her plea since early this morning when she realized he wouldn't be staying with her.

"Rin," His gaze found the number over the door bearing flowers and hearts scattered about a landscape of crinkled paper grass, "We've already spoken about this."

"Rin doesn't want to stay without you!" She tugged at the hand she held insistently, tears welling up as they passed under the doorway with its dangling paper sun, a scribbled face smiling down at them.

Sighing inwardly at his child Sesshoumaru watched in a mix of mild irritation and humor as she pouted, bottom lip jutting out as she sighed heavily. She was far too cute for her own good. He'd never breathe those words to a living soul of course, but it was true none the less.

Curling his large frame Sesshoumaru lowered himself to his daughter's level, lifting a ducked head with firm fingers on a small chin. "Why are you so against staying, my little princess?"

"Rin will be all by herself," she flung herself at him, small arms wrapping around his neck, "Rin doesn't want to be all alone! Please stay daddy!"

Jaken emerged from the wall of cubby holes, looking cross after depositing Rin's items in their new place, grumbling as children jostled him in their play. If it weren't for Miss Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama being present he would have given the brats a what for! Pushing their elders about like a sack of rice without so much as a word. He scoffed as their teacher smiled and clucked her tongue at their rambunctious energy; that was the care they'd be leaving Miss Rin in?

Gentle hands pried himself free of the clutching embrace, smoothing out the tousled locks of ebony hair. "It is a shame that you don't want to stay. I was hoping to treat you out tonight; to celebrate." He gauged her facial reaction, smiling inwardly as her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Will you be happy if Rin stays?"

"Very," he smiled at her lightly, tugging at her dress to smooth the wrinkles, "I would be very proud of my little princess for being brave. Going to school all by yourself is big step in growing up." He wasn't particularly happy she was growing up, but he'd never tell her that, not after seeing her face light up in a smile.

That smile was all for him, a precious gift to be coveted and cherished as it was offered only to her most beloved person. It was a smile for a father and he was glad to have laid claim to that title, thankful that he'd fought for custody with his ex-wife for their infant daughter. She was still so small, so innocent, and trusting and he wanted the world to be better, to be safe, if only just for the sake of this small slip of a girl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's getting late, shall I go start the car?" Jaken's scratchy voice broke through their little world and Sesshoumaru turned a searching gaze upon Rin.

"I'll be out momentarily."

Bowing, Jaken cast the little girl a strained smile, "Have a good day, Miss Rin. I'm sure you'll have fun." He scurried away from them, missing the startled look the girl gave after his retreating back.

_Jaken thinks Rin will have fun? _She looked about the room, seeing the last of the other parents leaving, the kids finally settling down as their parents bid them farewell. _What if no one likes Rin?_

"I will be here to pick you up as soon as school is over."

"Promise?" Attention turning back to her father she looked at their again intertwined hands.

"Promise," He lifted a long fingered hand up and offered her his pinky, face solemn.

Her nose scrunched up for a moment as she thought and he fought a chuckle. "Okay," she lifted her own miniature pinky and locked it with his and shook it once, firmly, "Rin wants pizza and ice cream."

"Then my princess will have pizza. Caramel or chocolate sundae for dessert?"

"Caramel with sprinkles and cherries."

His brows rose at that, and then he smiled, leaning down to leave a kiss on the crown of her head. "Alright princess, but you have to try hard to have fun and be good."

She smiled again, laughing before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Rin promises, Rin will be very good and have fun on her first day!"

Unfurling back to his full height he escorted her to her seat, gave a final farewell, and thanked the teacher before exiting the room. He was happy to leave behind the small space of the school with its gaggle of art project décor, and the admiring looks of the female staff.

He just wasn't happy to leave his little girl; first day of school or not.

* * *

This is dedicated to my good friend Reena – my lovely muse/beta, since she put me up to it! Many 'thanks' and hugs my dear!

I feel like I've been gone forever, since TF has been on hold, so this was a good way to stretch my brain before it shriveled and died! Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Note: To those who received an 'update' note from FF about this fic, sorry, I had to place in a few edits! Sorry!**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rin: Review please!

Jade: I live again! - scurries off to write -


End file.
